


Caught Up In You

by pocketsquid



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsquid/pseuds/pocketsquid
Summary: This little crush of his was getting out of control. Actually, if Drift was perfectly honest with himself, it wasn't all that little anymore.(Self-indulgent driftrod fluff + smut, heavy on the fluff)





	Caught Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Driftrod is my Transformers OTP, and it felt almost like a betrayal that I hadn't written anything for them yet. This was gonna be a little oneshot but it grew into a huge, fluffy monster lol. Whoops
> 
> Takes place sometime after MTMTE. I never read Lost Light so I doubt it fits into that timeline very well, but does it really matter? I sure don't think so.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it!

_Rodimus sauntered toward him with a wicked glint in his optic. One perfectly polished gold servo landed on Drift's chassis, digits tracing right down the seam that concealed his spark chamber._

_Drift's fans where whirring on full blast but he was still too hot, as though he had fire coursing through his lines. His mouth fell open and he panted roughly in a desperate attempt to cool his frame. His eyes raked up Rodimus' lean figure and settled on his handsome face just as the other bot leaned in to kiss him._

_The warm, wet side of their mouths only served to rev Drift up further. He moaned quietly as Rodimus' exploratory touches made their way down his front, pinching wires and prodding seams as he went until his servo cupped Drift's valve cover._

_The plating snapped open in an instant and Drift cried out, both from embarrassment and relief. His entire frame shuddered as Rodimus' fingers gently circled his node and stroked around his soaking folds. Drift squirmed as the teasing touches grew bolder, drawing closer and closer to his entrance. Rodimus bent to kiss at Drift's jaws as those slender fingers finally found their way into his valve, his callipers clenching hard --_

Drift sat up in a flash, shivering in his berth. Both he and the cool metal below him were soaked in a combination of coolant and his own lubricants, which did little to dampen the mood for him. His hand immediately went for his valve, ready to finish what his traitorous processor started. He could be embarrassed or uncomfortable about it later when he wasn't overheating.

He roughly chased his overload with the image of Rodimus towering over him, fingering him expertly and whispering sweet nothings in his audials. It didn’t take long for him to come undone with how wet and charged up he was.

His release ended up being less satisfying than he had hoped for, likely due to his frantic pace. Nevertheless, he was happy to dispel the charge and carry on with his afternoon. He pulled his dripping servo from his valve, finally looking at the mess surrounding him. Drift sighed, flopping onto his back and reaching in his subspace for a rag. He hastily wiped his servo on it before drying between his legs, trying to pretend he didn't notice just how much lubricant there was.

This little crush of his was getting out of control. Actually, if Drift was perfectly honest with himself, it wasn't all that little anymore.

While they had always gotten along well, the journey on the Lost Light had definitely brought Drift and Rodimus closer. Even Drift's exile, which _should_  have dampened his feelings for Rodimus, only served to intensify them further, and upon his return, he was both delighted and frustrated to know that he still cared so much about Rodimus. It took time to forgive him, of course, but not nearly as long as he had expected - the saying about absence making the spark grow fonder was one that Drift had become intimately familiar with.

It was a little unfortunate that they were such close friends, though. It made it difficult for Drift to push away his stronger feelings, to go back to the platonic love he had once had, because being with Rodimus always felt so... right. But Drift refused to tarnish what they had by overstepping his boundaries. He would not ruin this, no matter how much his spark ached for the other mech.

Before he could start feeling too guilty about what he had just done, his door chimed, announcing a visitor. Drift sat up quickly, throwing his legs over the side of his berth and nearly tripping as he sprinted across the room. He checked to make sure the door was locked before peeking through the peephole to see just who the hell was bothering him without even a heads up.

Outside the door stood Rodimus, hip cocked and foot tapping. Drift's spark practically froze solid in his chest, realizing Rodimus very well could override the lock with the captain's code - though he never had done such a thing before, it seemed entirely plausible in Drift's distressed mental state. Drift panicked, rushing back to his berth to attempt to clean it up as quickly as possible.

"Drift?" the captain called worriedly, voice muffled by the door. "You okay in there, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need a second to straighten some things up, hold on," Drift replied, scrubbing frantically at the now gloppy stain on his berth. Of course, it had had just enough time to become tacky, of course!

"I can come back later, it's no biggie. I just wanted to go over this report for Magnus, I can't figure some of it out. Why is it so hard for him to just clearly say what he wants these reports to cover?"

Rodimus continued to babble on the other side of the door, buying Drift the extra chunk of time he needed to finish cleaning his berth and his thighs.

Well... "clean" was a strong word, but at least there probably wouldn't be glaringly obvious fuchsia stains everywhere. He lit an incense stick in hopes that it would cover his scent, though that was probably wishful thinking too.

Anxiety and guilt coursed through his lines the entire time he cleaned, only intensifying when he finally opened the door and laid eyes on Rodimus.

"Sorry about that. Come on in," he said, hoping it didn’t sound too breathless to Rodimus.

"It's fine! I guess I should have called first," he said with a thoughtful look around the room. "Am I intruding? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No!" Drift said way too quickly. He shook his head, waving what he hoped was a nonchalant hand. "Uh, no, not at all. Just was... a little tied up in something is all."

Rodimus didn't really look convinced but sat down at Drift's desk anyway. He extended the datapad toward Drift, hands wrapped carefully around it so as not to drop it.

Hands that Drift had just imagined rubbing him to overload, his processor helpfully supplied. Hands that were long and slender, polished to the most lovely golden sheen...

Drift nearly choked, taking the datapad from Rodimus and settling down on the opposite side of the desk. Now was certainly not the time to be thinking about that. Rodimus had come to him for help and deserved his full attention.

"Okay, so what is this again?" Drift said in an attempt to focus on the task in front of him.

Rodimus laughed. "That's just it, Drift. You know I can't understand half of this slag that Mags writes. The words are super long and confusing. You're the smart one, not me."

"Knowing big words doesn't make you smart, Rodimus... It just means you know big words," he said, patting Rodimus' forearm. And with that, he started to scroll through the pad and actually attempted to read some of it.

He felt Rodimus watching him quietly for a few moments before pulling out his personal datapad to look at something, likely so Drift wouldn’t feel too rushed.

Drift really did try to focus on the text in front of him. But, between the dullness of the text and his own blasted processor trying to distract him, Drift found it quite difficult to get much done. All he could think about was Rodimus. His thoughts flitted between fantasy and reality, comparing the real Rodimus to the one he literally just dreamed up. He swallowed hard, sneaking a glance at his best friend.

Rodimus was watching him intently.

Drift startled a bit, smiling nervously. "What's up?"

Rodimus cocked an eyebrow. "I should be asking you that, dude. You've been acting weird since I got here."

Drift flushed a bit at that. "What? I'm fine." He grinned as widely as he could manage without it being obviously an act.

Rodimus pondered this for a moment, then shook his head. "I dunno. Your aura is lookin' a little funky to me... What's got you all flustered?"

Drift looked helplessly back at his friend, unsure of how to answer. There was no way he was gonna even come close to telling Rodimus the truth. How does one exactly explain an infatuation to the one they are infatuated with?

It probably happened all the time, but Drift was way too nervous to try anything like that. Being honest about his feelings like this was hard.

"Come on, you can tell me. I ain't gonna judge you or anything, I promise," Rodimus reassured him.

Despite the sincerity in Rodimus' voice and expression, Drift rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the datapad in front of him. "There's nothing to tell."

Rodimus reached across the table to switch the datapad off, making Drift frown a bit. He just wouldn't let it go, would he?

When Drift looked at him, Rodimus' eyebrows were crinkled with concern. Gone was even the slightest hint of his teasing. "Drift..."

"Rodimus, I really don't want to talk about this." Drift said decisively.

Rodimus slapped a hand on the desk, startling Drift again. "So you admit there is something going on?"

"Yes! There's... something going on. Nothing bad or anything, just something stupid that isn't even remotely important!" Drift cried, face flushing once again. "I promise. It's just a... a small, unimportant. Stupid thing."

Rodimus absorbed his words for a long, quiet moment. Drift wondered if his reaction was too harsh... His friend sure was hard to read sometimes.

"You like someone," Rodimus said simply, a small smile forming on his face.

Warmth flooded his entire frame, and Drift fought down the intensifying blush as best as he could. "What?!"

"You like someone," he said again.

Drift knew the days he could most successfully lie to Rodimus were long behind him, branded with a Decepticon logo. So he merely shrugged as a way of not answering. "It's not important, just like I said-"

"Hey, no!" Rodimus interrupted him. "It is important. I'm happy for you, man." Rodimus was obviously thrumming with curiosity, but he held it back, much to Drift's surprise. "You don't even have to tell me who it is. Whoever they are, they sure are lucky! I hope they know that."

Drift was apprehensive to agree with that. This thought must have shown on his face, as Rodimus reached across the table to cover Drift's hand with his own. Drift knew Rodimus often used touch to convey sincerity, as well as other feelings, but at this moment the small point of contact was almost too much.

"I mean it. Any mech would be lucky to have you, Drift," Rodimus said solemnly. "You're brave, smart, and kind, and one of the best friends I've ever had. And, of course, you're absolutely gorgeous!" His smile faltered a bit when their optics met, and Drift didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

"Well, any mech would be lucky to have you too, Rodimus! I know I am a much better mech since we crossed paths," Drift replied. He shoved his nervousness aside and cupped his hand upward so he and Rodimus fingers could intertwine loosely.

Rodimus snorted a bit, though he looked fairly shocked at the confession. "I, uhh. I really appreciate that Drift, but this isn't about me..."

Drift swallowed the huge lump forming in his intake and squeezed Rodimus' hand tighter. Seeing Rodimus push himself aside like that made Drift's spark ache, and it suddenly didn't seem so hard to be honest.

"I mean," he said, nervous static lacing his voice, "it kind of is. About you. To me it is."

Rodimus stared at Drift for a long, quiet moment as he parsed together Drift's rather cryptic confession. Drift's spark thundered in his audials as he waited for Rodimus' response, its tempo increasing drastically once the realization dawned on the other mech's face.

What was likely a few seconds seemed to stretch on for eternity as Rodimus seemed to think it over. Drift had begun to wonder if exiling himself from the ship once again would be an appropriate follow up to this fiasco when Rodimus stood up abruptly, their hands separating roughly.

Drift opened his mouth to apologize, but was surprised into silence when Rodimus launched himself across the desk. They both ignored the crunch of the datapad as Rodimus scrambled onto Drift's lap and cupped his cheeks to bring their mouths together.

The kiss was nearly bruising. Drift had a hard time keeping up with the pace Rodimus had set, but each part of the kiss felt deliberate - every stroke along Drift's neck and jaw, every quiet breathy groan, every nibble or lick against Drift's mouth was there to convey a feeling. Despite this, Drift felt a bit apprehensive about it still. He had to hear Rodimus say it.

Once Rodimus finally tore his lips and glossa away from Drift's own, he gazed lovingly into Drift's optics and smiled. His hands moved to cup along the sides of Drift's chassis, while Drift's own hands clung to Rodimus' hips like a lifeline.

"You didn't have to leap over the desk you know. You could have just walked around it." Drift said with a smirk as he caught his breath.

Rodimus snorted, burying his nose in the crook of Drift's neck, his hands moving to wander over the expanse of Drift's shoulders and chassis. "Of course I did. The guy I've been crushing on for years told me that he likes me back, it seemed like the right thing to do!"

And just like that, there were the words Drift wanted to hear. Any clever response he would have supplied was gone; right now his processor was so fuzzy and warm as it tried to comprehend the reality of the situation. Rodimus.... liked him back. A lot, it seemed. He sighed in contentment, wrapping his hands tightly around Rodimus' back to bring them chest-to-chest. Having another spark in such close proximity had his own spinning excitedly, despite all the armor that separated them, and he wondered if Rodimus felt it too. Judging by the way Rodimus tried to press even closer, Drift supposed he did.

After a few minutes of calm, Rodimus seemed to remember something, his head popping up so he could look at Drift, a mischievous glint in his optics.

"Well, now that the cybercat is out of the bag... What exactly were you doing in here?"

Drift flushed brightly, barking out a nervous laugh. He looked away from Rodimus and shrugged a shoulder as nonchalantly as he could manage. "I told you the truth, Roddy. I was just a little busy, the room was a mess..."

He could practically hear Rodimus' face bloom into a knowing smirk when he spoke next. "Oh, I'm sure. You know, I thought I scented ozone when I came in, but I was gonna be nice and not say anything..."

It was Drift's turn to bury his face into Rodimus' neck, sighing in embarrassment. "And yet here you are, saying something," he grumbled.

Rodimus leaned back so he could nuzzle his face along the base of one of Drift's finials, sending shivers down the swordsmech's struts. "Mm-hmm! Because you're so cute when you blush," he said. "But there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say..." Drift said, trying to find a place in Rodimus' plating to crawl into and hide forever.

Rodimus grabbed one of Drift's servos from where it had become latched in his hip joint, moving it slightly so it could cup his interface equipment. Drift nearly yanked his hand away in surprise because of how hot the metal was. He chose instead to move his brightly glowing face from Rodimus' neck to look at him.

All he could manage to say was "Oh."

Rodimus kissed Drift on the nose, then twisted his body and stood up from Drift's lap. Drift whined at the loss of contact, the absence only lasting the few seconds it took for Rodimus to bend down and scoop Drift up bridal style.

Drift's vents hitched when he saw the small puddle of fluids that remained in the chair, clear evidence of his own arousal, but Rodimus turned and whisked him away to the berth on the other side of the room. He laid Drift down carefully and crawled on top of him, nestling his hips against Drift's own.

"So, whatcha think?" Rodimus asked, fingers tracing little swirls along Drift's cheek. "You up for a romp in the berth?"

Drift giggled a bit at Rodimus' word choice but nodded. He pulled Rodimus' face down to kiss him, taking his time to explore the speedster's mouth. Rodimus groaned quietly as Drift's hands wandered down his struts, scratching the paint a little here and there, before settling comfortably on his aft.

"Mmmm, you always have been rather straightforward," Rodimus purred, pushing his aft up into Drift's palms. A quiet _snick_  sounded, and upon feeling warm wetness under his fingertips, Drift realized that Rodimus had popped his valve panel open.

"Actually... umm..." Drift hesitated, unsure of how to phrase it. So much for being straightforward.

"Yes? What is it, babe?" Rodimus asked, stilling his movements instantly.

Drift's spark warmed at how natural the pet name sounded and felt, as well as Rodimus' willingness to stop then and there if Drift wanted. "It's just... I want your spike, Roddy. Please?"

Rodimus' engine revved loudly at that, his own cheeks coloring. It was adorable.

"Oh. Of course! I just thought-"

"We can, if you want me to spike you-"

"Maybe another day? I don't mind at all, actually... It means I get to do something I've been thinking about for a long time!" He said excitedly, shimmying down the berth so his face was hovering over Drift's interface panels. First, he propped Drift's legs over his shoulders, and then he tapped his fingers against Drift's damp panels, each little touch a pinprick of pleasure. "Open up, babe."

His panels snapped open almost on their own accord, of course, and Rodimus swallowed hard at the sight of Drift's equipment. He ran a gentle finger along Drift's slit, gathering the warm lubricant on his fingertip before popping it in his mouth with a pleased hum.

"You are absolutely gorgeous. Did you know that? And you're just as revved up as I am... Good. That'll make this even better," Rodimus said, licking his lips. He laid a delicate kiss on the outer node before giving Drift a few soft licks to warm the valve up in the chilly room, and then began to eat him out in earnest.

Drift had done this before, of course, but he could never recall it actually being all that pleasant. Most of the time it was just... awkward. He figured the mechs of his past were doing their best but compared to this? Rodimus working him over like his life depended on it? Moaning and purring against the soft mesh as though it were the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted? Nothing could compare.

And then he added his fingers.

All of Drift's dreams, his fantasies, felt almost like a joke now. Nothing could have prepared him for this. The feeling of those beautiful fingers hitting all the right places, crooking so perfectly, pulling cries of delight from Drift's vocalizer - it was incredible. Drift couldn't find it in himself to care too much about how loud he was. His thighs shook against Rodimus' shoulders, and he fought to keep them from squeezing his helm too hard.

"Primus, Roddy, you are way too good at that," he said, when Rodimus sat up to stretch his neck cables a bit. "You don't, you don't have to keep going-"

"I'm going to." He clasped one of Drift's servos, placing it onto his helm and grinning brightly. "Hang on tight, babe," he said before diving back in.

Rodimus' second wind brought on a whole new level of enthusiasm, so it didn't take long for Drift to come undone. He looked down at Rodimus and saw the slight shifting of his hips. Knowing that Rodimus was rutting against the berth as he pleasured Drift sent the swordsmech flying over the edge.

His overload hit him hard, callipers trying desperately to pull Rodimus' fingers even deeper. Rodimus moaned, his glossa working in double time to gather every last dribble of lubricant while his servo did its best to draw even more fluids from Drift. His free hand massaged Drift's lower belly in a comforting way, helping to bring him down from his high. As Drift settled down, Rodimus withdrew his fingers and crawled back up so they were face to face once again, gazing tenderly into Drift's eyes. He laid comfortably on top of Drift's frame, smiling happily.

While Drift caught his breath, he wedged a servo under Rodimus' hips where they were slotted against his own, lifting them slightly so he could get his fingers around Rodimus' spike. The red mech groaned, visibly holding his hips still as Drift worked him over.

"Driiiiift. I'm so worked up..." he whined. "I don't think I can... not for that much longer..."

Drift kissed along Rodimus' jaw and chuckled. "And? Is that game over for you, hotshot?" he teased.

Rodimus sputtered and his optics snapped open so he could glare down at Drift. "Absolutely not! I'm not _that_ old!"

"Then lemme see what I'm working with here. Come on, sit up a little," he said with a smile, rearranging the both of them so he could maneuver his hand better.

Rodimus moved so he was straddling Drift's lap, biting his lower lip. Not only was his spike able to get all the attention it deserved, but his valve was notched perfectly against Drift's closed spike panel. He leaned forward so that he was within kissing range again, resting his forearms on either side of Drift's head.

"There, isn't that better?" Drift purred. He rubbed a thumb over the glowing node poking out from beneath Rodimus, making him squirm, and then started to stroke his spike.

The spike in question wasn't nearly as flashy as the rumors suggested - merely the same gorgeous red color as Rodimus' pelvic armor, a similar size and shape to Drift's own equipment. Red biolights swirled from the base to tip in a design similar to Drift's own spike, and they pulsed rapidly as Drift increased the pace.

Rodimus ground his hips down against Drift's panels, and then up into Drift's hands, moaning quietly. Drift watched his optics glaze over a bit as he became lost in the moment. Although Rodimus mentioned Drift's supposedly gorgeous features multiple times, Drift was certain he didn't even come close to Rodimus' good looks. And sitting here watching the other mech writhe on his lap sent his circuits burning in delight. No fantasy that his processor came up with could have ever compared to the real thing, not even close.

He leaned up to kiss Rodimus softly, lips brushing over his face and down his jawline, and he laid his free hand between Rodimus' shoulders to massage the base of those flashy spoiler wings. He wasn't sure, but he figured the area was at least somewhat sensitive. He apparently underestimated just how sensitive they could be, though - Rodimus' legs suddenly tightened around Drift's waist, his whole frame going taught as he overloaded with a shout.

Drift kissed and stroked him through it, milking as much transfluid from Rodimus as he could manage. After a few moments Rodimus flopped onto the berth next to Drift with a loud and ungraceful thunk, sighing happily.

"You got magic hands, Drift," Rodimus mumbled, smiling sleepily at Drift. "Thanks."

"You're one to talk," Drift replied, pulling Rodimus close so he could shower his face with light kisses.

"Stop, Drift! That tickles!" Rodimus said, giggling and weakly trying to push Drift away.

Drift was holding him much too tightly to be pushed away so easily, and continued to kiss every bit of metal he could reach. After a few minutes, though, he took mercy on Rodimus and moved to give him a little more breathing room, though he still held him close. The other mech pouted, but Drift could see a smile trying to poke through. They laid there comfortably for a few minutes, simply watching each other, when Rodimus moved again rather suddenly.

He shook Drift's arms off a bit and rolled so he was looming over Drift once again. His post-overload sleepiness seemed to have vanished entirely as he ran his servos along Drift's sides.

"Alright, you ready to get fragged into next week?" Rodimus asked him, his energy completely restored - although his spike had yet to catch up.

"Uhh..." Drift replied. "I mean. I thought you were down for the count, honestly?"

Rodimus snorted. "What? I told you, I'm not that old!" He rolled his optics before looking at Drift solemnly. "But I mean, if you wanna stop, that's fine too."

Of course, they could have stopped there, Drift was satisfied with spending any time at all with Rodimus, but watching him overload had admittedly gotten Drift a bit revved up again. "No, I'm ready if you are. Let's see what you've got, then," he teased.

"Oh, I'll show you alright," Rodimus said, though there was no challenge in his voice whatsoever. He ran his fingers over Drift's entrance, gently massaging his folds to warm up the puffy mesh once again. His free hand skirted all along Drift's hips and sides, taking full advantage of the sensitive seams there. In turn, Drift ran his own fingers over Rodimus' back, being sure to pay extra attention to his spoiler and nibble along the flare of his collar.

Although Drift's valve was already well-primed, Rodimus still took his time to turn Drift into a squirming mess before he proceeded. Drift had to abandon his own fondling to cling to Rodimus' frame, though judging by Roddy's leaking spike jutting out between them, he considered his effort to be a job well done.

Heat pooled deep in Drift's belly as Rodimus leaned back to settle between his legs again, lining up their arrays. "Are you ready?" He asked, smiling warmly down at Drift.

Drift nodded despite the slight nervousness he was feeling. He didn't really know where it was coming from and chose to ignore it as best as he could. Rodimus let go of his spike, reaching around to find and grip one of Drift's servos tightly, as though he could sense his need for comfort. He kissed each of Drift's knuckles gently, and Drift felt the anxious flutters slowly melt away.

"Mmm... yeah. I'm ready now," he said, taking a deep breath and moving his hand to hang on tightly to Rodimus' shoulder.

Satisfied with Drift's response this time, Rodimus began to push. Thanks to his handiwork, it wasn't too tight of a fit, but there certainly was enough of a squeeze to keep things interesting. Rodimus went as slowly as he possibly could, allowing Drift's frame to adjust to his spike. The pressure was almost too intense to be enjoyable, but Drift knew it would fade to pleasure soon enough.

Once Rodimus finally bottomed out, Drift let out a happy sigh. Rodimus looked down at him with so much affection Drift thought he would burst.

"How's that?" Rodimus asked, voice a bit tight as he tried to hold still.

"Pretty nice so far." Drift squeezed his callipers just a bit, and Rodimus nearly collapsed on top of him with a warble. "You alright?" he asked, grinning.

Rodimus merely groaned in response. "Drift...," he choked out. "I thought you wanted to be fragged into next week?"

"Sorry babe. I couldn't resist." Drift laughed quietly but stilled his callipers, so Rodimus also adjusted to the feeling.

"Nah, 's fine. You're just... really tight," Rodimus said as he started to slowly thrust.

Drift gasped at the movement. "Mmm, yeah. Haven't really done anything with this new frame yet," he said, happy to hear Rodimus' engine stutter at the admission.

Slowly but surely, Rodimus worked his spike in and out of Drift's valve. The pressure in Drift's array was starting to let up a bit, reawakening inner nodes that Drift had all but forgotten about. Before long, Rodimus had him groaning and pushing his hips back eagerly in reciprocation. 

Drift felt his valve leaking profusely with every movement, and he had to wonder how he had any lubricant left in his body at this point. He would have been embarrassed, but the thought was whisked away from him when Rodimus changed the angle a bit, his spike prodding a particularly deep-set node and pulling a surprised cry from Drift.

"Right there?" Rodimus asked.

"Mmm, yes... Please, Roddy? More of that..."

Drift's entire frame was shivering, despite the fact that he felt molten inside and out. He wasn't sure when his optics had shuttered off, but when he onlined them again he found Rodimus watching him raptly, ramping his charge up even higher.

"Primus, Drift... you are so gorgeous," Rodimus whispered, his awestruck gaze never wandering from Drift's own.

"Not as... gorgeous as you," Drift replied breathlessly. He loved the way Rodimus flushed at the compliment. He had looked away bashfully, the rhythm of his hips faltering a bit. Drift kissed his warm cheek, and mentally filed that little reaction away for a later time.

"I... I dunno about that. You're pretty damn hot. And wet... and perfect..."

It was Drift's turn to writhe under the attention of Rodimus, who took the opportunity to angle Drift's hips so he was nearly folded in half.

"Hold on tight," he said as he started to really pound into Drift.

Drift clung to Rodimus' frame desperately, his servos likely leaving a dent in the vibrant metal. No matter how hard he tried to fight off his overload, he simply couldn't handle the onslaught of Rodimus' spike at this angle. He chanted Rodimus' name like a prayer, then shot over the edge with a wordless shout.

Rodimus was only moments behind him, his spike twitching deeply in Drift's valve as he overloaded. Their frames shook together for a long, perfect moment, and Drift sighed happily at the feeling of the warm transfluid running over his nodes almost soothingly.

As they caught their breaths, Rodimus carefully extracted himself from Drift's valve, then helped the swordsmech to straighten out his legs again so he could lay comfortably on the berth. Rodimus dug around in his subspace for a moment, finding and pulling out a rag. After wiping both of their arrays clean, he tossed the rag to the floor, pulling Drift close.

"Hey," Rodimus whispered, clearly on the verge of passing out.

"Hey yourself," Drift replied just as tiredly.

Rodimus leaned forward and kissed Drift slowly and deeply before he continued. "Thanks for um... telling me how you feel. I've felt the same way for... A long time."

Drift smiled. "Yeah, me too. It was just really scary to talk about, I guess?"

"You don't have to tell me twice. I know all about that..." Rodimus said. His fingers ran carefully over Drift's face, tracing the red streaks that ran over his cheeks. "So, you wanna... date? Go together? Court?"

Drift laughed as snuggled close to Rodimus again. "Of course. I'd be more than happy to try with you."

"M'kay, good. Me too..." Rodimus said sleepily.

Drift hummed in response, allowing the conversation to close so they could finally rest. He felt Rodimus' servos wind around his back, their frames pinging quietly as they cooled off, and let himself fall into the most comfortable recharge he'd had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write something for you, requests can be sent to my best friend and I's writing blog, @[rodimushotbodimus](https://rodimushotbodimus.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (NSFW requests should be sent via an instant message or off anon). I know it looks inactive but we are still writing, I promise :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
